The Magic of Snow
by harvest cleric
Summary: Anna had always hated the snow. But with a little help from Yoh, he'll show her that it is indeed magical. Late Christmas present. Warning! Teh Fwuff! YohAnna


****

Short story yesh. Hope you all like it. :3

Late Christmas present to Garnet-chii. X3 it's really late I know but I've been swamped.

No stealy, pwease?

The Magic of Snow

Anna sighed as she stared out the window. The holidays were coming. Anna, of course, was not at all thrilled. That meant decorating and decorating meant messes and messes meant another job for Yoh. Though that didn't bother her one bit, it was just Yoh always loved the holidays and she tried to be nice and give him less work as possible.

The holidays were a time to get together with family and friends. They should think that miracles can come even during the worst time. It was supposed to be a happy time.

Anna shivered. All of her holiday memories weren't all that jolly.

A shiver went down her spine when she thought of Osorezan Revoir. Those days will never leave her mind. She wasn't able to erase those horrible images.

Another sigh escaped her mouth. She hated the winter, with a fiery passion too. She held her shoulders. She glared at the window. "Why must you show me what's outside?"

A laugh was heard. Anna turned her head to see Yoh standing behind her. "Talking to the window, Anna? Your funny!" he chuckled.

Anna sent a glare to him. "Don't you have something to do with the vertically challenged one?"

Yoh blinked. "Manta? Ren? They left"

Anna sighed and averted her attention back to the window.

Yoh blinked again. Was Anna in a bad mood? He left her to herself, thinking that it was best if she was angry, to leave her alone. He slowly slid her door shut. He went downstairs to get an orange.

Anna left the window-sill and plopped on her bed. "I hate the winter… why can't spring just come?"

The brunette sighed. Everyone was gone. Now would have been a good time to just sit back and relax. But, he didn't feel like it. Like… there was something he had to do. But what? He left to walk outside in the backyard. It was getting colder. Looking up at the sky, he couldn't see the stars. As much as he loved looking at them during the evening, a grin grew on his face.

"This might cheer her up…" he smiled. Yoh walked to the closet to get his coat. Something was coming and he knew she'd love it.

Meanwhile, the blonde looked around her room and compared it to Yoh's. His was more decorated than hers. She shook her head. Why did it matter? He was going to have to take it down anyway. When she headed back to her room, Yoh came and stopped her.

"Hey!" he said with a smile on his face.

Anna didn't change the blank expression on her face. "Now what?"

"I want to show you something. Go get your jacket!" He turned her around and gestured towards the closet.

With a sigh, Anna nodded and slowly got her coat. He probably wanted to take her outside. She got her hat on and met him in the hallway. Yoh smiled and held her hand. "Watch out, it's dark!"

The lights have been turned off. Why? She had no clue, but she let him lead her to the front door.

"What is it, Yoh?" She crossed her arms and arched a brow. "Where are you taking me?"

Yoh slowly slid the door open and walked outside. He stood and offered Anna a hand. Anna, however, didn't accept his offer and instead blushed and stepped down. Yoh frowned for a split second but then told her too close her eyes.

"Why?" She looked at him curiously.

"Just do it!!" He said eagerly. Anna sighed and did so. She had no time for Yoh's stupid things. Whatever he wanted, something wasn't going to end well.

Yoh ran to the back of the house and flipped a switch. He then ran back to Anna.

"Alright, open…"

Anna slowly opened her eyes. To her surprise, she saw a lit house. Her house lit beautifully with icicle Christmas lights. A gasp left her lips. It looked wonderful.

"Yoh…" she was speechless. The scenery was absolutely breathtaking.

Yoh smiled. She noticed only a small bit of what he wanted to show her.

"It's…" she started.

He looked directly at her. "Beautiful…"

Anna nodded. She still wouldn't say it. The wind blew, it was getting colder. It had previously snowed so bits of frost flew by the lights; making them shimmer like diamonds flying in the breeze.

Yoh slowly wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in to her ear and whispered "I know sometimes snow can be a scary thing to you but…. Anna, snow is like magic…. It brings people together"

Anna leaned against him, enjoying the warmth. "Yeah… now I know…"

Their fingers laced each other and intertwined as now two connected lovers. The scary past has now been lifted from her heart and she will be able to be open to him.

Snow is indeed…. Magical.


End file.
